


This Promise You Didn't Keep

by tori_cat13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clones, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki needs so many damn hugs, Loki-centric, M/M, Magic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_cat13/pseuds/tori_cat13
Summary: "I would do anything to stay with you. You know this; I love you. I am yours. What could anything else be worth, if I couldn’t stay with you, Loki?”





	This Promise You Didn't Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Thing You'll Never Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761950) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> So... I...read "These Things You'll Never Say" and I... just couldn't not. Please forgive me for this STARSdidathing and I hope you...like it. Or at least don't mind what I did.

    “Tell me you love me.”

    Tony cocked his head and smiled softly. “You know I love you, Lokes.”

    Loki’s answering smile was hollow, never having a hope of reaching his pain-shadowed eyes. Still, he smiled. “Yes, you do,” he murmured, voice rough and catching. He stood up from the armchair and made his way to the edge of the bed, eyes hungrily roving over the form laid out over its surface. “But do you want me?”

    Tony shifted up to his knees and raised his hand, hovering it over Loki’s chest—over Loki’s heart. “Always,” he said softly before a glint of mischief entered his eyes and his lips pulled into a wicked smirk gleaming with a playful desire that made it no less intense, no less serious. “You know I’m always _up_ for anything, Reindeer Games.”

    A chuckle ripped itself from Loki’s throat. His mask crumpled briefly as pain overtook his expression before he swallowed dryly. Tony’s face softened and he brought his other hand up to hover near Loki’s face and those callouses—Loki knew they were in the exact, right places; intimately knew just how they would feel scraping over any given inch of him—but no, he couldn’t. He shook his head and took a half-step back. Tony’s face fell along with his hands, still kneeling on the bed before Loki. “I want you,” he said, voice roughening with a slight desperation, hands moving in an aborted attempt to coax Loki back closer to him. “I love you.”

   Loki swallowed again, tried to speak past the lump in his throat. “And who do you belong to?”

    “You,” Tony breathed out. He held up his hand, the gold band glinting in the harsh white light of the room. “I’m yours. Your lover, your Anthony, your mortal, your husband.”

    A high keening almost escaped Loki before he forced his voice into submission. Where had all of his control gone? He _knows_ he used to be able to lie better than this; he used to be able to make anyone believe most anything that rolled off his vaunted silver tongue. Now look at him, reduced to trying to choke down his emotions—most unsuccessfully at that. Then again, Anthony always had been the one to try his control. He managed a mostly smooth voice with only a hint of a tremor, “And if I would offer you Immortality, dearest Anthony?”

    “I would spend it with you,” was the instant response. “I would leave Earth—everything—behind. I would do _anything_ to stay with you. You know this; I love you. I am yours. What could anything else be worth, if I couldn’t stay with you, Loki?”

    Loki had been slowly moving forwards throughout Anthony’s answer and now he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned in and raised his hand, fingers and lips _just barely_ brushing, remembered textures confusing his mind, but in that split second he felt those chapped lips, soft and pliant against his own, felt that hard jawline and the scratch of Tony’s facial hair before the illusion shimmered and then disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles.

    Loki’s jaw clinched as he let his head drop, a shaking inhale almost turning into a sob before he controlled himself. His still outstretched hand balled into a fist that he thumped into the bedding as he kneeled beside the mattress.

    He turned his head, staring through the glass into the middle distance before he murmured, “You’re such a liar, husband mine.”

 

 

 

    Thor closed his eyes in pain as he watched his brother in his cell. His heart cried out for his brother, so lost in his grief, so lost without Anthony.

    “For this, Shield Brother, for this I hate you,” he spoke quietly into the empty air. “Could you not have left even a sliver of his heart for himself instead of taking it all?”

    But that, he knew, was unfair—to Anthony and Loki both; for if Anthony had taken all of Loki’s heart, he had also given all of his in return. It was just too bad, he mused, that such a love hadn’t extended to immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... I'm a sadist.


End file.
